


Tell Their Truest Names, No

by CampionSayn



Series: Not JUST Dentists [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hermione's parents got shafted in canon and I am not having it, Involved Muggle Parents!AU, Sort of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Give us badass Granger parents.





	Tell Their Truest Names, No

**Author's Note:**

> Honest and truly, I wasn't gonna put this here and yet...I kinda wanted to after it sat on tumblr and seemed rather lonely. And also I might do something else with the universe someday so, meh.

Give us badass Granger parents.   
  
Give us the muggle parents that broke the memory charm because their daughter gave them fake names which goes against the one and only thing they’d ever kept secret from her.  
  
They don’t _have_ names beyond the surname from Dr. Granger’s family. Their lives both simple and complicated. Amnesia and family problems were their biggest heartaches before Hermione started only being in their lives two months of the year.  
  
Give us Grangers who went looking for the little girl who they don’t really know enough about anymore, but love her anyway.   
  
Give us the memory charm always trying to reassert itself, cutting off pieces of the names and locations Hermione had told them over the years, but their never giving it everything it was supposed to erase.  
  
Give us a Dr. Granger who could handle Deatheaters and the Malfoy family simply by being the most  _brilliant_ ,  ** _friendliest_** asshole in the universe.  
  
Give us Mrs. Granger getting the both of them properly into the wizarding fight by gathering up everything that would be useful for traveling on foot; outdoor clothes, provisions and all of her memories of early life as a mixed race Sylheti/Bede Roma always on the road.  
  
Give us them being able to use Floo Powder, because there was a little hidden in the house that Hermione wasn’t aware of. Just in case.  
  
Give us the both of them immediately heading for the Forest of Dean before trying to get to Hogwarts through the Scottish backwoods; the only real thing they had to hold onto from what Hermione let slip from her first year. Let us see them realizing they are totally on the right track when they run across Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks fleeing from Snatchers with Griphook.  
  
Give us the two of them trying to save them; Dr. Granger going to surprise the Snatchers and the rather unpleasant werewolf by the name of Greyback and Mrs. Granger coming up behind them and beating them across the face with a young sapling tree she yanked out of the ground. Let her husband just barely avoid getting bitten by Fenrir before Ted finally cursed and body-bound him.  
  
Give us Dean Thomas lucky enough to get out of imprisonment another day and the father of Nymphadora surviving death; not knowing who either of them were until they mentioned Hermione and then offering to help as it’s better to be in a group of five than just threes and twos, it seemed.  
  
Give us Dean filling in the blank spaces in their memories with stories from Hogwarts, about their daughter, about the Golden Trio, about Snape taking over the school, about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  _(”How utterly ridiculous; this man sounds like the worst narcissist ever,”)_  and how wizards of Muggle birth and halfbloods were at particular risk of death.  
  
Give us the Grangers being so  _proud_ of all the people who are fighting–-especially their daughter, but also so sad that she didn’t think that they’d try to help and give support.  
  
Give us the lot of them getting caught by Snatchers mere days later and being taken together to Malfoy Manor, injured and victims to Cruciatus and stunning spells, but neither Granger being assumed as Muggle as they knew a lot about the goings on and made comments about hypocrisy on the way to the cellar.  
  
Give us Doctor Granger being unrecognized but clever with words when confronted with a geared up set of Death Eaters, Dean being noted as a half-blood and possibly useful as a Gryffindor from the DA; Mrs. Granger being spared from questioning or being killed because Draco noticed with blood gone from his face and shaking hands just how much she looked like Hermione and telling his father that he’d take them down to the basement, get them set right.  
  
Give us Ted just glaring at Narcissa and looking pitifully at Draco and not saying a thing when asked his blood status or name.  
  
Give us Griphook snarling insults, but not letting on, because these Muggles might end up proper bargaining chips down the line.  
  
Give us Doctor Granger thanking the blonde boy very quietly on his way down to the tombs with Mrs. Granger greeting Luna and Ollivander as pleasantly as possible with rope burns and bruises making every step and movement uncomfortable. Dean saying hi to another DA member; one that should have been safe given her blood status, but probably an easy target too.  
  
Give us Ted being grateful to be in the company of people just as afraid as him.  
  
Give us Lucius being caught in conversations with the Muggles each time Bellatrix decides to have a go at them and they need fixing up after they say things she doesn’t like, and take extra beatings because they wouldn’t let Bella or any of the bigger Death Eaters _near_ the teenagers or the old man, or Ted when he voices an opinion, or Griphook because “picking on someone not your own size and probably more powerful” came off as bad form.  
  
Give us Narcissa noticing that they don’t heal _nearly_ as well as the other prisoners, but her son seems a little stronger around them, so she keeps her mouth shut.  
  
Give us  the lot of them getting out after Bellatrix being in a foul mood and slipping up just enough to make a mistake that allows Doctor Granger to headbutt and knock out the low level Death Eaters holding him, and Mrs. Granger enough leverage to sucker punch Bella in the throat and lock her in a sleeper hold.  
  
Give us Draco bringing up the other prisoners and telling them all how to get to Hogwarts the safest way.   
  
Give us the Grangers giving Draco and his parents the keys to their house, telling them to take Ollivander there with them and the Floo Powder; the Malfoys heading for the first time in their lives to a Muggle house that was far safer than their own, and the Grangers, Dean, Ted and Luna Flooing to the Lovegood house. Give us Griphook deciding to go to Gringotts to, _maybe_ , persuade some of the other goblins to help.  
  
Give us the Grangers making it to Hogwarts and the castle recognizing them as allies, letting them in. The first Muggles to ever set foot on the grounds without being turned away.


End file.
